Argit
Argit is a con-man and former partner of Kevin. Appearance Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum hybrid. He comes up to Ben's chest. He wears a black T-shirt with a orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. In Omniverse, Argit wears an orange, zipped up jacket with yellow accents and orange and yellow shorts, he also has longer ears and shorter hair. Young Argit looks the same as in Omniverse except he is shorter and wears an orange jacket. Young argit.jpg|Young Argit in Omniverse Argit_in_Alein_Force_and_Ultimate_Alien.png|Argit in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Personality Argit obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, power etc. He is also self-absorbed. His greedy and cowardly nature leads Argit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible in Andreas’ Fault: he shamelessly took advantage over Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently dies, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "I don't understand you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit shows no empathy to anyone, even for own his family and relatives: most notably, in The Con of Rath, it is revealed that he sold his own mother for money. All these despicable personality traits hint Argit as a potential psychopath. Powers and Abilities Argit mainly has one useful ability and that would be his porcupine skill. He can shoot his quills at people which will knock them out, and, even thought they are not lethal, his spikes has some sort of super durability, visible in Andreas' Fault, where he was able to paralyze (knock out) Kevin, when he had cement covering and paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable within one assault of his spikes, and if enough are used, can even beat Way Big or his species as shown in The Frogs Of War: Part 2. In The Enemy of My Enemy it was learned that Argit can stop his pulse which was seen when Ultimate Kevin was attacking him so he had to play dead in order for Kevin to think he actually was. While physically weak, he is remarkably agile and fast, something that allows him to escape from his enemies easily. He also has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. Weaknesses ﻿Being fairly small and only good for his spikes without them Argit can't beat many people in a fight. Also as seen in Kevin's Big Score, Argit's quills can be glued to his head so he can't shoot them anymore, also as shown in The Frogs Of War: Part 2, he can lose all of his spikes (and also his fur) if he fires too many or is scared enough. Alien Force Argit first appears in the episode Kevin's Big Score in an alleyway blasting and eating rats. After being tracked down by Kevin (who was looking for a holo-disc containing a message from Max Tennyson). Kevin offers Argit a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech (Max's RV). Kevin steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech (disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and had his spikes glued to his head after coming-to. He was then forced to provide information about where the disc can be located (which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner, Vulkanus). ]] In ''Simple, while aiding Ben to stop a war on another planet, Kevin discovers Argit is selling weapons to both factions parttaking in the war by stealing abandoned/discarded rifles from both sides and repainting them to be used on the other side without being known (making him an arms dealer). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. When the day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage Zavin and the two commanders band together to declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on (seemingly) good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their own devices. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to board Ship (leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). In The Con of Rath, Argit encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Rath at an intergalactic bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen asking if Kevin got a haircut (Despite seeing him in his Second Mutated Form in Simple). Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver Prince Tiffin of Lewoda, to King Jarrett of the Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she doesn't trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying; "I happen to know he got top dollar for his mom." (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Kevin was serious with this statement). Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers (providing the Vreedle's with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them). He later participated in a Western-style, large scale bar fight over the Tiffin; being bribed by the Vreedle's to help them get Tiffin along with the other patrons. Only to be knocked out of commission by Rath and the others and collapsing on the ground just as they were leaving. Ultimate Alien ]] Argit reappeared in ''Andreas’ Fault, Argit became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be 'inquisitioned' alongside Ben's Team after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However in the end due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers. he is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Korwak and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In The Purge, Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens that are living on Earth, as the four of them investigate King Patrick's Castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another Mechanical Dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight Armor irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Baumann's Market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself. In Greetings From Techadon, Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion. Omniverse Argit returned in Omniverse in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, where he stole the Anihilaarg for one of the Incurseans. However, he is double-crossed and forced to not only face his former employee, but Ben, Rook, and the Vreedle Brothers. The Vreedles later free him from a closet he accidentally locked himself in, in exchange for the Anihilaarg. Argit was destroyed along with everything else except Alien X when the device went off. However, he, along with all of the universe, is brought back thanks to Ben. He is later forced to have smoothies with Ben and Rook, not believing Ben's story that he was a copy of his original self. Argit appeared in Many Happy Returns, where he was getting strangled by Princess Looma for information on Kevin's whereabouts. It turned out that he and Kevin were looking for an indestructible engine for Kevin's car when Kevin was 14; Kevin beat Looma to get it, but refused to marry her, leading her trying to find him for the next 3 years. He tried to warn Ben about what would happen if he beat Princess Looma, but Kevin kept him quiet to end her constant trying to marry him. Oddly, this is the only time he's helped Ben without being bribed or threatened. Argit then appeared in The Frogs Of War: Part 2, and was among the resistance fighters but it was revealed that he secretly made a deal with Attea and sold out Ben's Team to the Incurseans, but Attea went back on their deal and locked him up in Plumber HQ after Ben's team took off. He was set free by Blukic escaping outside, only to be met with a Mutant To'kustar. In a panic, he let loose a flurry of needles all over his body into the To'kustar's lower leg, taking it down. Left naked and being filmed on camera, albeit hailed as a hero by a fireman, he asks for a pair of pants. Argit appeared in OTTO Motives. He also appears in flashback with Kevin revealing how they first met. They are shown working with Otto to build a device to send them out of the Null Void. However, Otto leaves them behind, and the machine is destroyed. Argit appeared in The Ultimate Heist to help Albedo as Ben and Rook, but later he defeated Albedo with his quills before Khyber took Albedo to his ship. He is also shown to have used his newfound "hero" status to his advantage, setting up a business with Solid Plugg and Fistina as his "muscle." Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first appearance) *''Simple'' *''The Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Andreas' Fault'' (first re-appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''The Purge'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first re-appearance) *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''OTTO Motives (past and present)'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Cough It Up'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' *''Argit and Simia'' Trivia *Depending on the plot, he can be an ally, enemy, neutral, or all of the above as shown in The Purge, Kevin's Big Score, Simple, Andreas' Fault and Greetings From Techadon. *Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in The Con of Rath. Gwen doesn't trust the "backstabbing porcupine alien" and even tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. *Argit appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. *Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. *The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit because of his personality, as stated in The Enemy of My Enemy. *It was revealed in The Frogs Of War: Part 2 that he can shoot all his spikes, leaving him naked. *It is shown in Kevin's Big Score that he owns a regular Earth cell phone. *A running gag with Argit has been him saying "Did you get a haircut?". He has used this in The Con of Rath, Simple and So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Forever Kings Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Former Allies Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Anti-Heroes